Portable electronic devices such as electronic tablet devices are becoming more and more popular. An electronic tablet device can be used for entertainment purposes such as video and/or audio playback. In this regard, an electronic tablet device can be regarded as an electronic audio reproduction device having speaker drivers for output of audio signals during audio playback.
When a conventional electronic audio reproduction device performs audio payback, power rating of the speaker drivers can be material.
Particularly, speaker drivers with high power ratings can be capable of more powerful audio playback compared to speaker drivers low power ratings. Conversely, audio playback using speaker drivers with low power ratings can be less powerful compared to speaker drivers with high power ratings.
Thus if more powerful audio playback is desired, it may be necessary for the electronic audio reproduction device to have speaker drivers with high power ratings.
Speaker drivers with high power ratings may have larger physical dimensions compared to speaker drivers with low power ratings.
Conventional techniques to accommodate speaker drivers with high power ratings include increasing real estate of the electronic audio reproduction device.
Increasing real estate of the electronic reproduction device can be a simple solution to facilitate the electronic audio reproduction device in accommodating speaker drivers with high power ratings. However increasing the electronic audio reproduction device real estate may render the electronic audio reproduction device bulky and/or aesthetically unpleasing.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the foregoing problems of conventional techniques to accommodate speaker drivers with high power ratings.